Supercharged
by Verdauga
Summary: He's different. Always has been, always will be. Those differences just may be a bit more than he lets on. Sure, it's great and all, but even he's a little sick of being so paranoid all the time. Nothing's really caused him that much trouble before, so what's the worry?


I've always known. There really was no avoiding it, not when all the signs were so _clear_ , so _obvious._

Well, clear to me anyway. But that's another topic entirely.

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Hack III, Heir of Berk, and apprentice/assistant of Gobber the Belch, the village blacksmith. I'm a Viking. Well, sort of. You see, in the Hairy Hooligan Tribe (in _all_ vikings tribes, really), I'm considered a runt. While most vikings are big, burly and strong, with almost barrel-like chests, tree trunk arms, and (usually) small boulders for fists. And then, there's me. I'm smaller, weaker and less scary, _yes_ \- but I'm _smarter_. I see and think in ways foreign to Vikings, I could see problems then design and build solutions to those problems, or any manner of things. I may not be able to brute-force my way to asolution, but that doesn't stop me from finding a way. And as such, most others don't see me as a _true_ viking. And I'm not. But that is still not what I mean when I say that I'm _different_.

I'm simply... _different._ Not in a bad way, actually it's pretty cool, really. But if others knew, really _knew_ , it could be bad.

You see, I'm something I'd like to call _supercharged._ It changes me, _alters_ me beyond the limits of men, makes me something _unnatural._ It is simple in its complexity, or is it complex in its simplicity? Whatever it is, the basics are simple, yet it's ramifications are _so beyond astounding_. This gift is, simply, _energy._

It's always there, an ocean of constantly roiling, rolling, flowing, _living_ _energy._ Energy is needed for all life, it's what makes everything function. And I seem to have an endless source of it. _Endless energy_

And since I have endless energy to form myself with, I don't operate under the limited capabilities of most creatures, as where they have a set amount of energy they can afford to use for one thing without shortchanging another. With me, that's _not an issue._ And as such, there is a multitude of interesting... _side effects. A lot of them..._

I've learned that most of the world works off of energy; from the waves flowing and the wind blowing, to fire and lightning, there's energy in everything. The more energy in something, the stronger it can be. Like say someone who eats and sleeps well would be about to do more before tiring than someone who does neither well. They have more energy in them to use, and thus function better than those without.

Then there's me. Without a limit to my energy, there is no cap to my functions, which means my energy can go to any and every function without limit, which does _a lot_ to me. From heightened senses to little need of sleep or rest, and from overflowing energy to intentional releases, it means _so much_. And it all comes from and goes back to one thing: _Energy._

So, Supercharged.

And I knew, even young as I was, what that meant. I was _not_ normal; I was an _oddity._ I mean, more than normal, anyway. And Vikings, the headstrong bunch that they are, don't much like such _oddities_.

Yet, I know there is still further meaning to this. I know something _caused_ this. I know all this isn't humanly possible. And there's only one real possibility. One single, solitary Truth behind it all. I've I must keep hidden, for my own sake.

I am not just abnormal...

 ** _I am not human..._**

《=》

 _S_ o... what'd ya think? Should I continue this train of thought? Cause if so...

 **ALL ABOARD THE BRAIN TRAIN!**

ahem Apologies, just a minor case of my usual insanity.

 _Anyway_ , yeah, please feel free to read and review. I can't promise an actual update schedule because I'm often lazy, tired, or reading. But yeah, let me know if you think this with continuing...

 _-Verdauga_

 **EDIT:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and viewed this story (presently 75 views and 59 visitors). I've edited the Prologue here to be better, as well as for with my now determined plan for the story. At first it was just a vague idea, but now I know people would want to see this play out, so I guess we're all hopping aboard this Insane Brain Train!


End file.
